Thistleclaw/PR
Personality :From the moment he was born, Thistleclaw displayed a high level of arrogance and conceit. He was angered when Bluepaw and Snowpaw were made apprentices before him, even though he wasn't old enough. When Snowpaw offered to help him in training, he claimed that he was already, and always would be, a better warrior than her. Despite his arrogance, however, Thistleclaw was a strong and brave warrior, and truly fearless in battle, something even his greatest rival, Bluestar, grudgingly acknowledged and respected. :Thistleclaw was bloodthirsty and arrogant, desiring to be the deputy of ThunderClan, and eventually leader, and to keep the other Clans out of ThunderClan territory by "marking the borders with blood". A prime example of Thistleclaw's true violent nature was shown when he ordered his apprentice, Tigerpaw, to attack a defenseless kittypet kit when he just walked onto the borders of ThunderClan territory. As noted by Bluestar, Thistleclaw firmly believed that violence was the answer to every problem, a belief he passed onto his apprentice, Tigerstar. Ultimately, Thistleclaw's arrogance and desire for battle proved to be his undoing when he tried to fight an entire RiverClan patrol all by himself, only to be overpowered and killed. :However, for all his faults, Thistleclaw wasn't completely heartless, as he seemed to care for his sisters, Rosetail and Sweetpaw, grieving when the latter died. He also seemed to genuinely care for his mate, Snowfur, and did to a point, care for his son Whitestorm. Relationships Snowfur and Whitestorm :Thistleclaw seemed to genuinely care for his mate, Snowfur, as he was usually quite tender in her presence and was both shocked and angered when she died. He also cared for his son Whitestorm, albeit to an extent, as he had no qualms about training him as roughly as he did Tigerstar. Tigerstar :Thistleclaw was likely Tigerstar's father figure in his life, as Tigerstar's own father was absent. Thistleclaw trained Tigerstar in a very rough and brutal manner and his influence on the younger tom is what drove Tigerstar to become the bloodthirsty and brutal cat he became. Bluestar :Bluestar and Thistleclaw were rivals to the core, fighting each other on every subject. Bluefur had to give up her kits so she could become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who would have led ThunderClan into countless and needless bloody battles. Even after she is made deputy, Thistleclaw constantly challenges Bluefur’s orders, as he always wanted to continue a battle when Bluefur orders a retreat. Spottedleaf :When Spottedpaw was young apprentice training to be a warrior, Thistleclaw charms her with gifts and compliments. He persuades her to be his mate when she becomes a warrior, and Spottedleaf is adamant on being with him even though she shows promise as a medicine cat. Thistleclaw invites Spottedpaw to meet in secret in a special place, which turns out to be the Dark Forest. Spottedpaw is horrified, but Thistleclaw convinces her that he’s just training to be a better warrior. However, after Spottedpaw sees Thistleclaw murder a cat in the Dark Forest, she becomes a medicine cat to get away from him, ending their relationship. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages